


The Record Store (Modern! Reddie AU)

by loser_marsh



Category: IT (2017), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser_marsh/pseuds/loser_marsh
Summary: Richie Tozier’s family owns a record store, the Losers decided that aside from the quarry, this would be their designated hang out. It’s Richie (and his twin, who is my OC because I fucking can Misty!)’s birthday, so the Losers decide to throw them a surprise party at the record store.





	The Record Store (Modern! Reddie AU)

This is my first fic on Tumblr/AO3, so uh let me know what you guys think! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING ORGANISMS IN THE WORLD @thetheatregal ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Oh! BTW Richie’s parents aren’t assholes, well complete assholes to him in this fic because this boy deserves all the love in the world!

On with the fic!

~  
The day started like any other, Richie Tozier and his twin sister, Shannon Tozier, were working their shifts at the family record store, Toziers' Records, and their friends, the Losers Club came piling in, as per usual.

Richie Tozier laughed behind the counter as Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough, and Beverly Marsh messed around, imitating the covers of different records, Stanley Uris having made his way to the counter to chat with Shannon, and Eddie Kaspbrak was in the back of the store, looking for the David Bowie records that the Tozier boy had hidden behind the counter, knowing his boyfriend would want to see them, granted Richie had also purchased one to give to the boy, but Richie wasn't about to tell him that, and Shannon wasn't going to ruin the surprise either.

It was a bit backward really, seeing as it was Richie and Shannon's birthday coming up, not Eddie's, considering his birthday was sometime in November, and it was nearing on March 7.

"Trashmouth! Where did you hide the Bowie records?" Eddie yelled from the other side of the store.

"They're behind the counter! I'll let you see them for a kiss, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie shamelessly flirted.

Wentworth Tozier, in his office, rolled his eyes at his son's flirtatious behavior but chuckled none the less, standing up and walking out to the front.

Stan, who had seen Wentworth first, gave him a smile and waved.

"Hey, Mr. Tozier!" Stan greeted.

Shannon and Richie whirled around.

"Hey Daddy" Shannon greeted innocently, batting her eyelashes.

To say Wentworth Tozier was protective of his little girl would be an understatement.

He didn't allow her to hang out with any boys outside of Richie's friends, whom he had a very stern talking to with each of them about the younger Tozier, she wasn't allowed to be out after 9:00 pm unless she was with Richie and they had fully charged cellphones, bags filled with quarters for a payphone in case their phones died, first aid kits, water, and a change of clothes. 

Contrary to popular belief, Wentworth and Maggie Tozier did love their children very much, didn't always understand them, but loved them none the less.

And, sure Wentworth was protective of Richie too, but Shannon was his baby girl, Maggie was definitely more protective of Richie as Wentworth was to Shannon, but they loved the two equally.

"Hey Pops, what's good?" Richie said, quickly after his twin.

"Just came to see what the commotion was about," Mr. Tozier said, looking around at the bunch, shaking his head amused.

The group of teenagers nodded.

"Uh, Mr. Tozier, Bill and I actually had to talk to you about something," Mike said, stepping forward.

Shannon and Richie nervously glanced at each other, squirming a little.

Dear god, I hope they aren't ratting us out about smoking weed with Bev down at the Barrens, Richie thought nervously, shifting slightly.

"Alright," Mr. Tozier said, confused before the two boys followed him to his office, Richie and Shannon going to follow them, but Stan dinged the bell to catch their attention, which he was successful, as the Tozier Twins turned to look at him.

Eddie had come up to the counter by now, Ben and Bev hot on his heels.

"So, any new music come in?" Ben tried to ask casually.

Stan, Eddie, and Bev rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Uh yeah, we got a shipment in last night, Rich and I had to stay late to get them in, remember?" Shannon said, looking at the boy slightly worried.

"Uh, I think I heard Dad calling me, I'll go see what he wanted," Richie said, going to turn around.

The 4 Losers on the opposite side of the counter looked at each other in panic, before Eddie piped up.

"Hey Rich, you said those Bowie records were behind the counter right?"

"Yeah"

"Alright," Eddie said before surprising everyone, and grabbing Richie's vest and almost pulled him a crossed the counter and kissed him hard.

Richie's already abnormally large eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

Shannon along with the 3 other losers looked on shocked.

Eddie let go before Richie could respond, making Richie dramatically collapse against the countertop, chest heaving up in down in a dramatic sense, but Richie's lips with swollen, as were Eddie's. Both of their faces beet red.

"So uh, how about those Bowie records?" Eddie asked, awkwardly now.

The door opened with a ding as someone else walked in.

"Welcome to Tozier Records!" Shannon and Richie said though Richie's was a little delayed as he was still being dramatic.

Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins, Patrick Hockstetter, and Victor Criss filed into the store.

Shannon gave a gulp as she nudged Richie up.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" Shannon asked, knowing her twin would end up with broken glasses and possibly a trip to the dentist.

"Yeah, your number" Patrick Hockstetter gave a creepy smirk and wink, sending a visible shiver down her spine.

Eddie, Shannon, and Stan covered Richie's mouth and Ben covered Bev's.

"Sorry, that's not for sale, and doesn't appear to be on the market for a while, so uh, you might need to find another store for that," Shannon said, innocently, giving a small shrug.

Before anything else could be said, Bill and Mike came back, Wentworth Tozier's hands resting on their shoulders.

"Hey, Daddy! Everything okay?" Shannon said, turning around to face her father with a look that clearly screamed, "Help, get them out of here".

"Yeah, everything is fine pumpkin" Wentworth gave a nod, clearly receiving the message, before looking at the group of boys whose backs had straightened and bodies tensed.

"Oh, and boys?" 

"Yes, sir?" Henry decided to pipe up.

"Stay away from daughter. I'd hate to have to plant a garden with nameplates by them." Wentworth Tozier said with a smile, that calmly spoke, "get the fuck out of my store".

The boys scrambled out of the store, jumping in the blue Trans Am, taking off, nearly leaving Victor behind.

Shannon visibly relaxed as they slowly peeled their hands from the two trash mouths' faces.

"I could have handled them you know!" Richie exclaimed.

"Yeah and then we'd have to get you new glasses and take a trip to the dentist..... again!" Shannon said, knowingly.

"Alright, well, before that is a whole new argument, Richie, Shannon, you've got the next 2 days off, your mother and I will cover your shifts," Wentworth said.

"Why?" the twins asked in unison, clearly confused.

"Because you both have to study. I mean I could always let you work the next two days...." The Elder Tozier trailed off, turning around to make a dramatic exit, before throwing a very obvious glance over his shoulder.

6/8 of the Losers Club snorted at the look, while the twins calculated the pros and cons. Well, Shannon was anyway.

"What do you get out of it?" Shannon asked as Richie pulled his vest off.

"Well, for one, I don't have to listen to Richie's voices," Tozier Senior teased, causing Richie's jaw to drop.

"Two, I don't have to pay either of you-" Richie cut his dad off, "Fine by us! Shannon just take the deal! We never get the day off, much less two days off!" Shannon continued to look skeptical before sighing and nodding.

Tozier Senior nodded before walking off to the back.

"Oh and your shift isn't over by the way!" he called over his shoulder, before disappearing into his office.

The twins groaned before Richie put his vest back on.

"What did you two need to talk to Pops about?" Richie asked.

"Just some jobs, maybe someone to help with the shipping, the paperwork, making sure you two don't kill each other, a doorman, anything really." Mike supplied easily.

"Well we've got the next two days office, so what do you guys wanna do?" Shannon asked, propping her elbows up, resting her head in her hand.

"My Aunt wants me to go see her out in Portland, so I have to leave this afternoon," Bev said, a smirk on her face, as per usual. She tapped the pads of her fingers against her thighs anxiously though.

"My Mother wants me to spend more time with her since I don't see her often anymore." Ben was next. But he was fidgeting an awful lot.

"Ma-Mah-My Dad is-s ta-king Geo-Geo-Georgie and I ca-ca-camping," Bill said with a small smile, but he was gnawing on his thumbnail in anticipation.

"Grandad wants me helping out at the farm more, so I guess that's where I'll be for now," Mike said, shrugging, playing with his fingers.

"Ma is making me stay in the next couple of days; wants me to spend more time with her, y'know?" Eddie said, shoulders sagging for dramatic effect, but he wouldn't look the Tozier twins in the eyes, much like Ben.

Richie and Shannon looked to Stanley Uris, waiting to see what his excuse would be.

"I have to study-" He didn't finish, for Richie had leaped a crossed the counter and into his arms.

"We can study together then!" Richie cheered.

"-the Torah" Stan finished, dropping the black haired boy. Stan was biting his nails now.

Richie landed with a 'thump' before getting back up.

The corners of Shannon's lips sagged in a frown.

Both she and Richie knew what the Losers did when they lied, and they all just did a perfect imitation of their tells.

It wouldn't have mattered so much if March 7 was the next day, and all the Losers knew it. 

"Oh," Richie said, before walking back to the counter.

A customer walked in, causing the two to greet them.

"Uh, if you'll excuse we actually do have a job to do. We'll see you when you decide that just telling your best friends you don't want to see them on their birthday is better than making excuses." Shannon sassed, pursing her lips, her face going stone cold.

Every Losers' eyes dropped to the ground in shame but left none the less.

time skip

The next day, Maggie Tozier had taken to letting the twins sleep in until 10 o'clock, before taking them out to the shops for birthday shopping, since they were both teenagers and were at the point in their life where it was incredibly hard to buy for them.

"Mom, we can just head back to the record shop and spend the rest of the day with dad you know," Richie said, but Maggie went into a panic, so instead they went to get ice cream.

Maggie's phone rang halfway through eating ice cream so she went off to privately answer it.

"Why do you think the others decided to ditch us today? I mean it's our birthday for fucks sake!" Richie asked rhetorically.

"Who cares, they can go fuck themselves. I mean it's not like we would have an entire week dedicated to their birthdays, oh wait, yes we did! Every year, for the past 3 years! And they haven't even called! What great friends they are!" Shannon grumbled sarcastically, a scowl making its way onto her face.

Maggie walked back over with a mischievous glint in her eye and a coy smile on her face.

"That was your father, he said that he could use some help out at the shop, it's busier than he expected," Maggie Tozier said with the kind of smirk that made the hair on the back of the twins' neck rise.

They threw away the rest of their ice cream and got into the car, headed towards the record shop.

When they arrived, the lights were off and the door was covered.

The twins got out of the car and to the door.

The 'closed' sign was hanging on the door, making Shannon glance at Richie who hadn't noticed and opened the door.

Maggie and Shannon followed suit.

"Why'd dad turn the lights off? And why was the closed sign-up?" Shannon asked while Richie laboriously searched for the light switch, Shannon following suit.

"Listen, I can't see in the daylight, I really can't see in the dark!" Richie complained as they continued to look for the switch.

Ben giggled, making Bill slap his arm, covering his own mouth to keep any noise from escaping his mouth.

Shannon stood right in front of Mike, who appeared to be holding his breath.

Eddie and Beverly were hiding behind the counter and Wentworth was by a record case.

Stan, who stood nearest to the light switch, flipped the lights on giving the Tozier twins a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Shannon let out a scream jumping backward, bumping into Stanley.

Richie let out a girlish scream when the lights had flickered on without warning.

The Losers club, excluding Shannon and Richie, burst into laughter, Eddie running around the counter to give Richie and Shannon hugs, with Richie getting a kiss that made Maggie coo at.

Beverly slid over the countertop and sauntered over to where Stan was tightly hugging the younger female Tozier, something he didn't do often but when he did his hug/cuddle buddy was Shannon and you can fight them on it. Mike was always Stan's close second, but everyone knew that Stan and Shannon were joined at the hip, much like Richie and Eddie.

Beverly smirked as she pulled the female Richie out of Stan's grasp and pulled her into a kiss of their own, making Maggie coo even more.

Richie had come back up for air and Shannon pulled away first as well, but her face was neutral, something nobody liked, especially since it was her birthday.

"I hope your visits to Portland and camping, spending time with your mothers, doing some farm work and studying was good, though appears it didn't last long," Shannon said with pursed lips, obviously still mad about them lying to both her and Richie.

Richie rolled his eyes as their friends looked down in guilt, before walking over to his sister.

"Come on, Shanny quit being a piss ass and enjoy the fact that they lied out of love and their here now!" Richie said, before dropping his head down to her ear, whispering something that made her face burn bright and a hit to the chest was delivered to the laughing Tozier.

"What?" Ben asked cautiously, obviously wary about what had made Shannon Tozier blush so brightly.

Glancing over to her parents, she quickly said, "you don't wanna know" and changed the subject.

With that, the party began.

Eddie had latched himself onto Richie peppering him with kisses much to the dismay of everyone except Richie of course.

It appeared that Stan and Beverly were surgically attached to Shannon's hips, Bev peppering her girlfriend/side chick with kisses but not like Eddie, no, no one was behaving like Eddie.

Every time Richie turned around Eddie would give him a kiss, leading Richie to turn around several times in the span of a minute, making himself dizzy.

Maggie and Wentworth brought out the cake Mike, Bill, and Ben made. 

Mike prided himself on his baking skills (you can pry Chef! Mike out of my cold, dead hands) as his cakes always tasted more addictive than most cakes, Richie and Bev suspected him of putting crack in the batter so that they wouldn't leave him for too long, something that Mike would never deny nor accept, only chuckle mischievously. Since Mike would always go over the top and bake several layers of cake, Ben was in charge of making sure it didn't collapse or kill anyone (and he wasn't too shabby at making the best tasting frosting and filling the Losers Club had ever tasted). Bill was the decorator; he made sure the frosting was spread out evenly and the fondant was placed around and on the cake correctly, adding little hand-made designs here and there.

Richie and Shannon's jaws dropped, watching their parents place the cake on one of the tables the Losers had put up. Ben, Mike, and Bill smirked and puffed their chests out confidently and incredibly like smug bastards.

The Tozier twins looked at each other before looking at the cake, then at the pride-oozing losers, then at their parents, before looking at each other again.

"Anyone looking to go into a sugar coma anytime soon?" Shannon joked weakly.

Everyone chuckled at the joke.

Everyone was in awe of the cake.

The Baking Trio had certainly outdone themselves this time.

The cake had what looked like 5- wait no 7 layers, each a different color. it went red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. It started with red at the top and ended with purple at the bottom. on the inside, pink was at the center, fading out into purple, with faded out into blue, which was on the outer part of the cake itself, not the icing. between layers, there was a white icing separating them, also revealing that the outer colors were fondant as, under it, there was white icing. While the cake looked to be a rainbow cake, it was actually several different flavors mixed with food coloring. Flowers decorated each layer and as a joke, Ben had crafted a fondant cast that looked much like Eddie's when they were 14, which also had Losver on it, which had made everyone laugh. around the top layer, it said: "Happy Birthday" with "Trashmouth" and "Lady Trashmouth" circling the two layers below the top layer.

After the cake had been cut and presents had been presented the losers had relocated to the Tozier house.

Strung out a crossed the den, the Losers watched different VHS Tapes on the VCR that Shannon had searched for everywhere (this was actually me, I looked for a VCR for about 7 or 8 months at least to play my tapes on before finally finding one at a market sale).

Shannon was snuggled up between Stan and Beverly, Mike was stretched out a crossed the armchair, his arm loosely slung around Bill's shoulders, Ben was laid out a crossed the love seat, one leg thrown over the back the other hung over the side, it was weird, but he was comfortable.

Richie and Eddie were curled up in another armchair, whispering back and forth to each other as they nipped at each other affectionately. Eddie wasn't usually affectionate with Richie, so when he was, Richie always tried to get the most affection out of the boy as possible.

As E.T. Extraterrestrial played on the tv, the losers all began to descend into the world of dreams.

Bill and Mike had wrapped themselves around each other, clinging to each other tightly.

Ben had curled into a little ball on the loveseat, tightly gripping a teddy bear.

Somehow the trio on the sofa had migrated to Stan laying on his back, arms wrapped around both girls, Shannon between his legs laying on his stomach and chest and Beverly had seemingly wedged herself between Stan and the couch, but holding onto Shannon and Stan as though her life depended on it.

Richie and Eddie found themselves in a similar situation, though deciding the floor would be more comfortable, they migrated to the floor, though unlike Shannon who was simply laying on Stan's body, Eddie had completely straddled Richie's body, curled up on his chest like a cat.

As Maggie and Wentworth Tozier came in from work at 11:30 at night, they grinned at the group of friends and made their way to their own room, deciding that perhaps the twins' birthday wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
